Wicked Little Witchling
by atiredgentlewoman
Summary: After Abby's transition, the gang is shocked to learn two new visitors have shown up in Mystic Falls. They want nothing to do with Klaus or his family drama either, no they've come for Bonnie. And if there is one thing Regina Mills is going to do before she returns to find her son, is remind her daughter of who she is: The daughter of the Evil Queen.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries or once upon a time or any of the characters involved. I just own this plot bunny

* * *

prelude

* * *

Regina Mills was many things; firstly, she was a queen. She had not ruled with beauty or grace, but with fear and torture. She was the mayor of a sleepy little town that she had created and ruled for twenty-eight years. She was also a mother; stepmother to the infamous Snow White, adopted mother of Henry and mother to a daughter. And lastly, she was furious. And hell hath no fury like a woman hell-bent on finding her son.

Hence why she was in Neverland of all places. Neverland, a place where children never grew up but became savage and cruel followers of a man named Peter Pan. He reigned over the land with a touch that Regina could almost admire; he too ruled with fear but also manipulation. She wanted to roll her eyes, manipulating children was something she wouldn't do. That was a page for her mother.

The witch almost shuddered at the though of her. Cora had not been mother of the year, let alone Regina's lifetime. She was cruel, power driven and saw only what needs would fit her.

"Regina," she paused and looked up at Emma. The blonde was looking at her funny, almost as if she was trying to get whatever words she wanted to say out. Even her stepdaughter and her ridiculous husband were staring at her funny.

"What are you all looking at? Is there something wrong with my face?"

Snow cleared her throat. "Regina, look behind you."

The Evil Queen shook her head. "If this is some stupid prank to get back at me for all the wrong I've done, I swear, I will end each and every one of you."

"Child, turn yourself around right now."

Regina stilled. That voice. Why was she here? But that would mean something was wrong? Something had happened to her. Regina felt a tightening in her stomach as she turned around and stood before a ghostly figure. The woman had to be no older than her sixties, with brown hair and green eyes. She smiled at the younger woman, who stood before her in shock.

"Now that's much better."

"Shelia," Regina whispered. "You...you're..."

"Dead, child. Yes, I've been dead for almost two years now." Shelia said with a sad smile. "I was hoping to find you and Henry here as well. But I see you haven't found him yet."

Emma perked up at the mention of her son. This woman-this ghost- she knew him? Who was she and what relation did she have to Regina?

"I don't understand," Regina said, confusion in her tone. "If you're here, then where's Rudy?"

"He's safe," Shelia said with a sigh. "Unfortunately, he can't do spells like you or I anymore. But that's not why I'm here. It's about my grandbaby. She needs you Regina. Now more than ever."

Regina shook her head. "I can't just leave Henry. She's old enough to handle whatever this is."

"Afraid not, child. This time, she's going to need her mother with her. And that no good imp as well. If anyone came bring her back to some balance, it's you two." Shelia said. She waved her hand and before the group could say anything, they were greeted by an shocked Rumple and Neal.

"Your Majesty, what in the world is going on?" Rumple asked, intrigued to see the group of wayward rescuers. He watched as his son made his way over Emma, checking her for injuries and if she was okay. But the imp's eyes landed on an old face. He gave a chuckle as he addressed her. "Well, as I live and breathe, Shelia Bennett. What could have possibly done you in? Too many wicked bloodsuckers?"

"I'm not here for your gull, Rumpelstiltskin." Shelia said. "You and Regina are needed in Mystic Falls."

Rumple nodded. As interesting as trip to Mystic Falls would be, he had busy to attend to in Neverland. "Sorry dearie, but I have other matters to attend to. I'm sure the Wicked Princess can handle herself."

"Bonnie isn't who she once was." Shelia said. "My grandbaby needs help. She needs her tutor and she definitely needs her mother." She directed that last statement towards Regina, venom spiking her tone. "She already lost me, and that no good stepmother of hers is in transition. She needs you, Regina."

Regina laughed. Bonnie finally needed her? Bonnie couldn't even remember who her real mother was. After Rudy made it painstakingly clear he wanted nothing to do with Regina's thirst for vengeance against Snow and all the pain she had caused her, he had taken Bonnie with him back to Mystic Falls. He had remarried when their little girl was barely six years old. And to make matters worse, he placed a spell on her to make her forget Regina, to forget Henry.

Her heart had shattered that day.

"She doesn't need me."

"She needs her mother. Abby left her, Regina." Regina knew why she felt the sudden urge to rip Abigail Wilson's heart out, but she crushed that feeling down. "Go to her, please. I'll stay behind and help look for Henry, just until you're gotten my baby girl back on her feet."

Rumple hummed. "As cute as that is, her Majesty and I are needed here."

The elder witch's face pinched into one of anger. "You two always were stubborn," she retorted and called upon her magic. Emma felt a shiver run down her spine. This magic was different from hers and Regina's. It felt like it came from all around her and she watched as Regina and Rumple began to fade away.

Shelia stood before them, "Come along, they'll return before you all find Henry."

"Where did they go?" Charming asked.

"To help my grandbaby." Shelia said and her tone left no room for anything else. "Now come along."


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries or once upon a time or any of the characters involved. I just own this plot bunny

* * *

hello dearie

* * *

It was a quiet day in Mystic Falls.

Elena Gilbert had awoken that morning with a knot in her stomach. Just hours before, her best friend Bonnie had lost her mother, all to keep her safe. While Elena did not agree to Damon and Stefan's method, her life had been on the line. Surely Bonnie had to know that everything the two brothers did, it was to keep her safe. But at the same time, she understood where her friend was coming from. Losing a parent was hard, but while Elena had lost hers to death, Bonnie had to lose Abby to vampirism.

Elena had never really gotten a chance to know Isobel, but in this moment, she wondered if this was how she would have felt, had things been different.

Would she have also hated Damon for the acts he committed against her family and friends? Once upon a time, she had hated Damon. He made her skin crawl, but now, she wondered just how she felt. She cared for him, even if his methods and ideals were unorthodox.

She walked down the stairs towards the kitchen and was not surprised to see Damon sitting in her kitchen with Alaric. The history teacher looked tired. The circles under his eyes were dark and if she had not been so used to the supernatural, she would have though he was a vampire.

"Good morning, Elena." Damon greeted, rather chipper. She frowned, while she was grateful for him saving her life, she couldn't come up with a reason to say hello to him. Wasn't he sorry about that? She shook her head and turned to Alaric.

"I'm not really hungry." She said, noticing his attempt at breakfast resting on the table. Eggs, slightly overcooked and bacon strips that were a little too crisp and pork and not the turkey bacon that Jeremy and Elena preferred. He also made toast, though she did see that it was multigrain. The doppelganger turned her eyes up towards her guardian and gave him a smile. "Thanks for try though. I'll be back to help you with lunch though."

Damon piped in at that moment. "Going out?"

"Yes, and before you ask, or rather force your way to come along, no." Elena snapped and turned to grab her keys. "I need some time to clear my head."

"I'll be quiet." Damon said, though all three of them knew that was a lie.

"Actually Damon, I could use your help on figuring out a way to prepare of Klaus's next move." Alaric said, picking the irritation Elena was starting to teenager waltzed out the house and shut the door with a heavy slam. Damon turned back towards Alaric with a frown.

"What the hell, Ric?" he asked his drinking buddy.

"Give her a bit of space, Damon." Alaric advised and then grabbed a plate. He picked up a piece of bacon and took a bite. It was a bit burnt, just around the edges, but it tasted good.

.

.

.

.

.

Bonnie was nestled in the living room. She had her Grams' grimoire on her lap, but she wasn't reading it. She couldn't read it, really. Not with the news that she had just received. Caroline had stepped out after that, going to get some liquor and blood for Abby. The young witch was currently alone with her, though she had placed wards all around the room so that only she and Caroline could go inside, and Abby couldn't escape.

It seemed fitting. She had walked out on her once, why let it happen again?

 _Easy, she isn't your mother._ A small voice in the back of her head reminded her. It still stung, to be reminded of that. But not because of Abby. No, she had been spelled into believing she was Bonnie's mother by Shelia. She was a witch, but she had never been a Bennett. She had married into the family when Bonnie was seven years old and even Bonnie gotten her memories altered.

Rudy Owens was her father, he just had renounced the Bennett name shortly after Abby had turned tail and left. The only son of Shelia Bennett, and the only male Bennett born in over a hundred and fifty years, Rudolph Joseph "Rudy" Bennett had been powerful in his day. And during his wild youth, he had taken a trip to a small town in Maine. A sleepy little town nowhere on the map and never existed.

Storybrooke, Maine. It sounded like it housed fairy tale creatures.

The young warlock had met and fallen in love with a woman there. A little over a year later, Bonnie had been born.

She didn't know who her mother was. Abby didn't even really know. She just knew she was her step mother and not her birth mother. It would make sense as to why Bonnie had never truly felt a connection to her.

And now, she was truly motherless.

The sound of the front door opening alerted her that Caroline was back. The blonde came bouncing into the living room shortly after that, bags in her hands. Bonnie could see the wine bottles and a bottle of bourbon as well. She took notice of Bonnie and waltzed over to her.

"How are you holding up?" She asked, sitting on the arm of the chair. She set the groceries down on the floor.

"Jamie's been alerted that his mom's going to complete the transition. And as for how I'm feeling, I haven't felt this lost since Grams died." Bonnie told her and then reached inside the bag, grabbing hold of the bottle of wine. "Day drinking should be good."

Caroline grabbed it from her. "It's white wine, sweetie. Let's chill it first."

Bonnie's stomach grumbled shortly afterwards. "I'm in the mood for something involving apples and cinnamon. Want to make turnovers?"

Caroline grinned. Bonnie was amazing with baking and her cooking wasn't so bad either. But she loved the witch's apple turnovers, she could almost taste the love that was used to make them. Shelia would have a batch waiting for Bonnie and the girls when they got home. Her smile faltered shortly afterwards. "Elena's here."

The young witch nodded. "Of course, she is," she grumbled and arose from the chair. Storming over to the door, she opened it. She was pleasantly surprised to see that neither of her guard dogs were with her. The doppelganger had decided to come alone to try and make amends. Bonnie would have felt touched if she wasn't sure the girl was only here to gain brownie points.

"Bonnie," Elena began, but whatever she was going to say, Bonnie paid no attention to. A puff purple smoke appeared on the front lawn. Elena, noticing that Bonnie's attention had shifted and Caroline who had come out of the kitchen after getting the ingredients for the turnovers ready and the wine and groceries placed in the ridge, came to join them.

Two people stood where the smoke once was, both looking around rather confused.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Regina was still adjusting to the use of Shelia's magic. She could see that even Rumple was a bit discombobulated. The two glanced around. So, this was Mystic Falls, or at least a part of it. A quaint little town, almost like Storybrooke, but even Regina knew that the humans were blind to the supernatural happenings of this town.

Idiots, all of them.

"Regina," Rumple called to her, grabbing her shoulder. While she was still youthful and not as old as he was, he needed to readjust to the change.

"I'm fine, Gold. How about you?" she asked while her eyes took in the house before her. She could feel the magic that flowed through it. A soft echo of Shelia's own magic and a stronger force as well. This was ward alive, pulsing with magic not just that of a Bennett's but a bit of her own. Her eyes wandered to the three girls standing on the porch.

All three of them were supernatural. The blonde had some odd aura around her. Muted in color and almost a dull blue. The brunette beside her, who looked and reminded Regina of her stepdaughter, made her skin crawl. This girl felt off, almost wrong. What was wrong with her? Was she a magical copy? She side-eyed Rumple and he too had the same look, but she was pretty sure he already knew what she was.

Her eyes landed on the young girl who stood in the doorway and her heart suddenly felt too big. Her stomach dropped even deeper and she knew it was hard to breathe. It was her; she wasn't a seven-year-old girl who had been running around with pigtails and proclaiming she had the pretty baby brother ever. Gone was that little girl and in her place was a young woman who looked defeated.

Her emerald eyes were tired, and her aura was also muted. A dingy grey hue and it broke Regina's heart and soon that pain was replaced with a feeling she was very accustom to.

Rage, anger, vengeance. Whoever hurt her daughter was going to face her wrath. Before she could summon her magic though, she felt a force of magic hit her and Rumple. Regina fell to the ground and groaned. Looking up, she found Bonnie with her hand raised, a look of determination on her face.

"Who are you?" asked the young witch. With her other hand, she raised it towards the curb, and curled her fingers into a fist before pulling it back. Two men came flying towards the yard. They screamed and yelled, holding their heads in pain. "Oh look, Elena, your pets are here."

Regina staggered to her feet. "Excuse me, but you don't get to just hurl your magic at other people like you're superior!"

The look Rumple gave her was not lost on her. Waving her a hand in his direction, she continued to speak. "You don't even know who we are!"

"Are you a threat to my friends?" Bonnie asked.

"Well dearie," Rumple began, "You won't get much of an answer with this tactic."

Bonnie arched an eyebrow, looking at the man curiously. He seemed familiar and she removed her hold on both. "I won't ask you again, who are you?"

The two men who had been thrown forward, took that moment to talk, particularly, the dark haired one. "What the hell, Judgey? You can't still be mad that we snapped your mom's neck, do you? It was either you, her or Elena. And guess who lost? Not you. However, because you decided I should be thrown around like a damn chew-toy, I'm thinking of reconsidering it."

Regina glared and wished she could use her magic. Rumple seemed to notice and arched an eyebrow. "You haven't figured it out yet, Your Majesty?"

"Figured what out?"

Rumple smirked and disappeared in a cloud of smoke before appearing behind the dark-haired man. Before the man next to him could react, Rumple rammed his hand into the man's chest. The brunette girl on the porch shrieked, "Damon!"

Damon looked like a fish gasping for air. Rumple snickered, sounding more like his fairytale counterpart than his more human self. "Now, now. now dearie, don't you know that's way to speak to royalty? Haven't you ever seen a princess before?"

He removed his hand, smearing his blooded fist on Damon's shirt. The vampire dropped to the ground, alive but in pain. "P-princess?" he coughed as he held his chest. "Bonnie isn't anything to me."

Regina growled and her magic wrapped around him like a snake. He chocked and gagged as he was brought the Evil Queen's feet. Her lips curled into a smile, and the way her eyes sparked reminded Damon of Bonnie when she was determined. She brought him to his knees and turned him towards Bonnie. He looked like a knight kneeling before his princess.

"You heard correctly." Regina said, and with magic coiled around her fingers, she reached inside Damon's chest, grabbing his heart and pulled.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Elena's scream was so loud, Bonnie was happy she had placed a barrier around the house. It gave the appearance that nothing was happening on the yard. Shooting a silencing spell towards the doppelganger, she turned to Caroline. "Get her inside." She threw Stefan onto the porch and waited until they were all inside to turn back towards the two. The woman stepped towards her, like a queen.

"You can relax," the woman told her. In her hand, a glowing deep ruby object pulsed every so often. That was Damon's heart, she thought and shuddered. The was smiling like a viper, but her eyes were warm. "Your little friend is fine, for now."

"He isn't my friend," Bonnie retorted, though her eyes never left the heart in her hand.

"Well that's reassuring," Rumple hummed. He could feel a chuckle tickling his throat but tried to keep it down. The young princess was showing amazing bouts of power and he wanted to know just how he could harness it. But he decided that now would not be a good time. Henry was a priority, as well as Pan. "Your Grace, we're not here to harm you. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Mr. Gold, but I do go by another name."

He bent down, curtsying to the confused witch. "Rumpelstiltskin."

Regina's eyes rolled skyward. Didn't he know how to be subtle? Of course not, the damn dagger made him senile. She reach out and gripped his arm. "What the hell are you doing? She isn't going to believe that."

"If vampires are the normal here, I find it rather hard to believe she wouldn't, Your Majesty." The goblin replied and removed himself from her grasp. He turned back to a skeptic Bonnie. Behind them, Damon was stirring with a groan. "Bonnie dear, I know you don't believe us. That's all fine and dandy. You wouldn't be the first."

Regina was almost certain he was referring to Emma, but said nothing and let the man continue. "You see dearie, we're just as magical as you. You can feel that, can't you?"

Bonnie answered with a nod. The goblin smiled, looking every bit like the fairy-tale character he claimed to be. "You know, your friend should be dead. Regina here, she did rip out his heart. And yet," he paused and turned on his heel, arms outstretched and feigning wonder as Damon slowly got up, hand over his chest in shock. "He lives! Well, he lives about as well as any vampire would. But you get the point. He's alive and we're magical. Just like you."

Bonnie's eyes narrowed, the young witch crossing her arms over her chest. "Your point?"

Caroline stepped out, closing the door behind her. She was coming to say that Elena had calm down and Abby was coming out to see what had happened. Before she could, the newborn vampire waltzed out and her eyes landed on the sight before her. Her step-daughter was glaring at two strangers-well one stranger. She had no idea who the woman was, but the man she knew all too well.

Mr. Gold had given her Jaime, for a favor of course. One he would come to collect whenever he could. Apparently he hadn't changed in those seven years, because the moment his eyes landed on hers, his already sinister grin widened.

"Hello Abigail," he cooed. "Long time no see."

"Why are you here?" she demanded.

"Relax dearie, I'm not here for you." Gold said and made his way up the stairs. He settled in front of Bonnie and bowed to her. He cupped her face and watched Bonnie's face scrunch up into a frown. "This won't hurt too much dearie. Think of it as a migraine." Before Bonnie could even ask, she felt a sharp pain the back of her skull. It spread until it caused her to grip her head.

Gold removed his hands and stepped back. Bonnie's entire form went still and straight as a rod before she fell, though she never hit the floor because Caroline caught her. "Take her inside, dearie. We've got much to discuss."


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries or once upon a time or any of the characters involved. I just own this plot bunny.

A/N: Hello everyone! It's been a month or so on some of my stories. I just want to let everyone know, I will be updating in bouts because I start my new job this Thursday and it's graveyard. If I have energy on the weekends, I will be updating then, but it will be after the holidays that I continue. I should have put this note in all my stories, but it didn't hit me. If I get any PMs, please be patient. I have some new ideas and also wanna close up some other projects too while also trying to write an original work.

Please be patient and thank you so much for your support.

* * *

tampered

* * *

Rudy was in the middle of a presentation for work when he felt a sharp pain run up his spine. For the first time in years, his magic reacted. The lights overhead flickered and he had to clear his suddenly dry throat. He excused himself and resumed his work, though he did wonder why his powers were acting up. He hadn't felt this way since Bonnie was eleven. Just shortly after Abby up and left them, she started sprouting about running off to find her mother.

He had dismissed it as her running off into the backyard to play. It wasn't until he looked out his office window and saw she was nowhere to be found. He had drove around trying to find her. He found her sitting in the back of Liz's patrol car, crying about how she needed to get out.

Liz had taken him aside, a look of worry on her face. "You know I don't like prying," she began but he knew she was going to anyway. Liz was the only one on the council who knew about his ten years away from home. "But why is an eleven-year-old girl trying to hitchhike to Maine?"

Rudy had an answer on his lips. Or at least he did until he heard just where she was trying to go. Bonnie hadn't been to Maine in four years and he was not about to have her go back. Ever again if he had any say in it.

"There isn't anything there." Rudy said.

Liz arched a blonde eyebrow. "Not even your ex?"

A few years ago he would have winched at the mention of Regina. He still feels the anger, who wouldn't? His ex-wife was so damn hellbent on revenge, she was willing to sacrifice the family she had started, and even more willing to forget her daughter for a son. He shook his head. That had been a lie and he knew it. Regina loved her children, more than anything. But not enough to let go of all the hurt and angry she felt towards people who jaded her. He didn't know the full details.

But he knew he was done. He had been done with Regina. "She's not even important."

Liz craned her head towards her car, where Bonnie was peering out the window at them. "Tell that to your daughter, Rudy."

He had taken Bonnie home wiped her memory of that day. But now he felt the soft singe of the seal he had place on her slowly burning away. Someone was tampering with his spell and he would be damned if Bonnie had to remember any of those times in Storybrooke. Regina wasn't someone he wanted Bonnie to remember. At least not the vengeful Regina.

He had really thought he had gotten through to her during their relationship. He wasn't the one to permanently fix her, no she was the only one who could do that. But he had seen her when she held Bonnie for the first time. She had been so awestruck. The wonder that she had given birth to a child, one she kept hidden from the townsfolk of Storybrooke, had never been passed by Rudy.

He had agreed to letting her name be blank on the medical records. He had gone alone with no wanting to get married or be exclusive in their relationship. He had even let it slip the few times he witnessed the town sheriff leave her room. But he couldn't take it after so long.

When she adopted Henry, it was the first nail.

When she viciously proclaimed, he was nothing but a bed-warmer for her when Graham wasn't available, that was the second nail.

Regina had always been angry. About what he never fully got the grasp of. She always went on about wanting to make them pay, getting her happy ending. But what made him leave was the most vicious thing she could do.

 _"Gina, stop this!" Rudy cried out when she rummaged through his things. She was having one of her moments of paranoia. His mother had written him, asking about Bonnie when she was coming see them. Shelia was hellbent and adamant on seeing her grand baby. The few times she had seen her was during an astro-projection when Regina was at work and Bonnie had been much younger._

 _Regina had come home, angry and shouting about something. She had already woken Henry from his nap and now the boy was crying in his crib. "Where is it!?" she screamed at Rudy._

 _"I don't know Regina. What the hell even brought this on?"_

 _"It doesn't matter. Just give me the damn thing."_

 _"I don't have it." He said and he was serious. He caught the flash of purple in her eyes and saw just how she flexed her fingers. It was like she was itching to rip something apart-or out._

 _She looked...evil in that moment. Like a fairy-tale villain._

 _The sound of Henry's crying stopped, and both turned to see a small girl with pigtails. Her emerald eyes were wide as she looked at her parents. Henry was cradled in her arms, though she looked like she would accidentally drop him. Rudy recovered first and bent down to Bonnie's eye level and gently took Henry from her and without a word to Regina, he took the child into his nursery and tucked him into bed._

 _Once he was sure the baby was asleep, he headed for his room._

 _"Mama, why are you mad at daddy?" Bonnie asked._

 _"Because Daddy is hiding something from me." Regina seethed. "Never mind that, how was school?"_

 _"Ms. Blanchard told us to bring in something special," Bonnie said and Rudy could see Regina's eyes roll to the ceiling without being in the room. It wasn't a secret that she despised the young schoolteacher._

 _"Why do you like that woman so much? She's a nobody."_

 _"That isn't true, Mama. Ms. Blanchard is a very sweet woman," Bonnie said. "I... I sometimes wish you could be like her. Sweet, I mean. You're always so tired and busy."_

 _"You want me to be like her?" Regina's voice was rough. Rudy walked into the room and saw Regina had moved from the bed where Bonnie was sitting. "You want me to childless and pathetic like her? She's nothing but a selfish, inconsiderate brat. And of that's what you want, then you'd better crush those dreams, little girl. I will never be like her."_

 _Bonnie choked on a small sob and she rushed out the room. Rudy watched her go and turned back to the woman as she dropped onto the bed. "She's a child, Regina."_

 _"She'll get over it." Regina said, waving it off. "I can always set up an appointment if it makes you feel better."_

 _"You're not sending her to Archie." Rudy snapped. "She hates it."_

 _"She'll thank me later!" Regina snapped back. "Do you think I want_ my _daughter seen as some quack? I don't even like sending her there but if it makes her stop with this childish nonsense, so be it."_

 _"Childish nonsense?"_

 _"Yes, childish nonsense. She's seven years old and talks about fairy tales and lighting fires and whispers of Latin. I'm not having my flesh and blood turn senile like your mother." Rudy stared at her. He didn't say anything, he couldn't say anything. He just left and spent the day at Granny's._

After that outburst, he had started packing Bonnie's things and his. He had wanted to take Henry with him as well but decided against it when he talked to Gold. Too much legal trouble, the old man had said. Two weeks after that, he and Bonnie left. Regina said nothing, but he knew she was angry. Bonnie was her daughter and she had yelled and fought him on it before he said she was going to live with him. After settling back in Mystic Falls, he wiped his daughter's memories.

Every so often, he wiped them again. When she woke up asking about her brother, or when she asked why her mom wasn't making apple turnovers. His mother had never approved and even tried to stop him a few times. He felt bad, but he threatened to erase her as well. Shelia backed down, but she told him, "One of these days, her magic is gonna fight back and it is gonna hurt her, Rudy. That girl had two different types of magic running through her veins. Just think about that."

He had been thinking about it. Ever since she turned sixteen, her magic had been manifesting slowly. He was thankful for that, thankful that she only tried out his magic. Shelia taught her as much as she could, but even she had her limits.

His mother died from magical exhaustion, and he could remember how broken his baby girl had been. The day he came home to find she had gotten into the liquor cabinet and just stewed in her angry, she looked every bit like her mother. Angry was there in her shoulders, the way she stood up from her chair, the glass of brandy in her hand. Her eyes were dark, almost purple and whirling with magic.

Regina's magic.

He had taken her yells. Let her scream and scream until her throat was raw. She had thrown glass, shattered windows with her magic. She had gotten so angry; she had almost pulled his heart from his chest. He had put her to sleep before she had and wiped her memory of it. He let her keep her angry, the shouting. But he sent her to away for a few weeks, let her get to know Abby's family.

The singe of magic burned, and he felt it shoot along his nerves. The seal was breaking now. He picked up the phone and told his bosses he would be heading home for the day. By the time he made it to Mystic Falls, he found his home was pulsing with magic. He walked through the barrier, made his way up the stairs of his porch and watched as his door opened.

Both his ex-wife and the mother of his daughter stepped out, already in a heated match. Abby spotted him first, but it was Regina who spoke.

"Rudolph."

"Regina," he said, just as passive. He looked at Abby, "What the hell are you both doing here?"

"I was just leaving," Abby clarified.

"Yes, go right ahead. Abandon the girl you've raised-wouldn't be the first time." Regina spat at her. "She'll just have more abandonment and mommy issues."

Abby turned to the woman. The woman who claimed to be Bonnie's birth mother, who she hadn't seen in over ten years. "You want to talk about abandonment issues? You adopted and doted on a son when you a daughter right there! I may have abandoned her, and I will own up that, but at least I can say I loved her."

"Oh you loved her. A stellar job you've been doing. And don't call me out on my mess when you can't even own up to you own. Gold told me about your son." Regina shot back before her eyes landed on her ex-boyfriend. "And as for you, you aren't even home! Your daughter was almost killed last night, and you were off working. She could have been turned into a vampire and you just...you didn't care!"

"Don't make this about me, Regina." Rudy snapped. "I did what I had to do. My partner of almost eight years not one neglects me and the child we had together, but then turns around and tries make it seem like we're a charity case you took in. And how's Graham, by the way? Is he still warming that bed of yours? Does Henry know?"

Regina pointed her finger at him. She poked him in the chest as she spoke, "Don't you dare bring my son into this."

"But your daughter is off limits?"

"I didn't erase her memories of me, Rudy!" Regina screamed. "I didn't pack up my daughter and leave. I didn't erase myself or her brother."

"You just prioritized some pretty revenge."

Regina laughed bitterly. "I did. And it cost me my daughter, my son, my happy ending."

"This happy ending shit again?" he muttered. He was so tired of that.

"Well you two have things," Abby said, bringing herself back into the conversation. "I'm leaving."

A blur passed between the quarreling parents and Rudy watched as Caroline Forbes stopped in front of Abby. Her face was twisted with veins and blood red eyes. "You are getting your ass back up those stairs, inside that house, and talking to your daughter."

"She isn't my daughter." Abby stated.

Caroline scoffed. "You expect me to buy that you're Bonnie's stepmother? You were around when Bonnie was a child, until you left when we were in third grade."

Abby winched. "I'm sorry, but she isn't my responsibility. Jaime is, and he is probably worried about me."

Caroline growled and grabbed hold of her. "Wrong answer."

She headed inside with a struggling Abby and turned to glance at the other two. "Whatever bad parenting contest you two are going to keep having, do it later. Your daughter needs you because she is very confused."

Regina sighed and headed inside, Rudy not too far behind. As the door closed, the hybrid who had been watching from the shadows reached into his pocket, picked up his phone and dialed.

"Yes?" Klaus answered. "I'm in the middle of something."

"I have news to report. I'm heading back now."

"Very well," the Original hybrid said offhandedly and hung up.


End file.
